Asian Population Studies
Plot 2X12 The group is surprised.jpg|The study group is shocked to see... 2X12 Chang the subject.jpg|Chang watching them from above. The study group returns from the winter break and meets up in the study room. Annie mentions she spent the break volunteering campus cleaning up and has a crush on a new guy. She plays it coy as to who it is and Shirley takes the opportunity to tell everyone that she is back with her husband Andre. They ignore Shirley's news and instead continue to interrogate Annie about her new crush. Chang then makes his presence known from on top of a nearby bookcase. He demands an immediate answer as to whether or not he is in the study group. Jeff tells him no which causes Chang to change his mind and tells them to continue thinking it over. Later in Anthropology class, Britta questions how Shirley can date her ex-husband after what he put her through. While observing their conversation, Troy lets slip to Pierce that he learned about Chang and Shirley hooking up on Halloween. Meanwhile, Annie apologizes to Jeff for the awkwardness of her crush being discussed amongst the group but he tells her he doesn't care. Professor Duncan finally shows up to class and announces his newfound sobriety and his intention to put more focus into teaching the class. As he begins the day's lesson, another latecomer arrives in the form of Rich. He explains his lateness was due to having been to a graduation for seeing eye dogs that he trained. Jeff's annoyance at seeing his former rival from pottery class increases when Rich is revealed to be Annie's latest crush. Later in the cafeteria, Annie is gushing about Rich to the rest of the study group much to Jeff's irritation. Annie asks that they consider letting Rich join the study group as he could be an asset. Jeff argues that it would be unfair to let Rich join without considering other options first. Annie counters by proposing the study group invite any potential candidates to a mixer where at the end of the night they will vote on a new member. Shirley's ex-husband and current boyfriend Andre Bennett then shows up. After he leaves to buy them a round of soft serve, Britta cautions Shirley again about getting back with him. Shirley says it's the right thing to do since she is pregnant. After hearing that she is 8 weeks along, Troy and Pierce realize that the conception happened around Halloween. That night, the study group goes holds an impromptu mixer to pick a new member inviting their classmates from Anthropology class to Group Study Room F. Andre is there as well and Troy attempts to find out exactly when he and Shirley hooked up. QU.png|"I spell 'Quendra' with a QU!"'' 2X12_Everybody_loves_Rich.jpg|Everybody love Rich. 2X12 Jeff has a Chang of heart about Chang.jpg|Jeff hopes to Chang everyone's mind. Jeff arrives with his attractive candidate, Quendra. She is upstaged when Rich shows up bringing bags of home made kettle corn for the party winning over the party goers. Chang walks in on the gathering angered at not having been invited. Jeff is unable to stop Quendra from leaving the party when Pierce makes her an indecent proposal. He is then approached by Annie who suggests the group vote now as the mixer has winded down leaving Rich as the only real choice. After Annie concludes her pitch to the study group for Rich's inclusion, Jeff steps in and offers an alternative choice: Ben Chang. He presents a persuasive argument that it's better to go with the devil you know than a question mark like Rich who is too good to be true. After the group votes, it's shown to be a tie with Shirley having the deciding vote. Pierce, who was won over by the kettle corn, threatens Shirley to vote for Rich which causes her to vote for Chang. Pierce then reveals that Shirley and Chang had sex on Halloween and she could be carrying his baby. Andre realizes that's why Troy had been grilling him earlier. Shirley looks to Troy for answers and he is forced to admit he got a voice mail sent to him by Chang on Halloween. Chang bragged about it and Shirley's voice could be heard in the background. Shirley is shocked but Chang himself further confirms the incident with photos on his cell phone that he now realizes are of her. After she chases him out of the study room she returns to Andre at a loss to explain how this happened. Andre leaves ignoring Shirley's pleas and causes Rich to depart as well. This ends up upsetting not only Annie but Pierce as well. 2x12_What's_it_going_to_be?.jpg|''"Either you want me or you don't, what's it going to be? 2x12 Relationships_are_complicated.jpg|''"Relationships are complicated and we're in the men's room."'' 2X12_Uncomplicated.jpg|''"Fine...Well, I'm going to ask Rich out, nothing complicated about that."'' 2X12 Pout.jpg Some time later, Jeff is in the men's restroom washing up when Annie confronts him over Rich. Jeff states he just dislikes the guy and denies any jealousy of her attraction to him. Annie doesn't buy it and demands Jeff actually own up to his feelings for her. When Jeff deflects her accusation, Annie declares her intentions to ask Rich out before leaving. Britta then walks in and asks that Jeff talk to Andre for Shirley's sake. Despite her reservations about Andre, as Shirley's friend she supports her decision to be with him. Jeff leaves and finds Andre outside of the library staring out at the pouring rain. Before Jeff can speak, Andre explains that he blames himself for what happened since he was the one who left her. Although his selfishness cost him his family, he explains that the love of a good woman can change a man. Teach me to be good.jpg|''"Teach me to be good."'' Funny bunny.jpg| He assures Jeff that no matter who the father of the baby is he won't abandon Shirley and heads back inside. Abed then shows up and tells Jeff that Rich turned Annie down. Jeff then runs off with a purpose towards some unknown destination. Meanwhile back in the study room, Andre lets Shirley know he's not going anywhere. Jeff eventually reaches someone's doorstep completely drenched. He expresses his admiration of the person and acknowledges their moral superiority. It's then revealed to be Rich whom Jeff pleads with to teach him to be just as good so he can abuse that power. Rich is uneasy with his motivations until Jeff points out that not helping him would go against his nature. Unable to argue with his logic, Rich agrees and invites Jeff into his apartment to dry off. End tag Troy and Abed are doing their fake morning show in the study room with Rich as a special guest. Outside the room a large crowd looks on as Rich demonstrates his kettle corn making techniques. Troy is impressed with a large wooden spoon he is using which he explains he carved from an oak tree that was hit by lightning in his backyard. Jeff then shows up annoyed that Rich is participating in the fake talk show. Rich invites Jeff to join them but he abruptly walks off. Troy, Abed and Rich then say "Troy and Abed in the morning" in unison to delight of their audience outside. Recurring themes Continuity: *'And we're back': The study group returns from Winter vacation. It is also the return of the show itself from the holiday break. *'Previously': Chang asked in the Season Two premiere "Anthropology 101" about joining the group. He brings up the promise Jeff made to him to consider his membership in this episode. *'First appearance': Andre Bennett makes his debut as do Quendra with a QU and Fat Neil who gets Britta to flash him for concert tickets. *'Returning students': Rich returns much to Jeff's annoyance. *'Googly eyes': ** Andre and Shirley are officially dating after hooking up during Labour Day of the previous year. **Annie has a crush on Rich and must deal with Jeff's jealous reaction to it. *'Discontinuity': In the Season One episode "Introduction to Statistics", Shirley says that Andre leaving her was the best thing that ever happened to her, and if he ever came crawling back, she would turn him down. Plus, it's hard to reconcile Malcolm Jamal Warner's portrayal of Andre as the same scumbag Shirley was describing all through out last year before. *'Mad skillz': Rich demonstrates his kettle corn making skills in the end tag. *'A nice gesture': Abed compliments Jeff's wit by pointing a finger at him and saying "Pew!". *'Winger speech':Jeff delivers two speeches in this episode: Running gags *'Gasp': Annie gasps when Jeff accidentally uses Changuage. Somebody, probably Annie again, gasps when Professor Duncan announces that he is going sober. *'Changuage': Chang says, "Chang the subject," "Chang your point of view," "Guilty as Changed." Even Jeff accidentally says, "Changry." *'Awww!': The whole Anthropology class coos when Rich tells Duncan about his work with seeing eye dogs. *'Troy and Abed in the Morning!': Troy and Abed do their fake morning talk show with special guest Rich in the episode end tag again annoying Jeff with their antics. Pop culture references *'Shout out': Various celebrities are mentioned when the study group guess who Annie's latest crush is: **Abed asks if it's the Russian guy who looks like a short Johnny Depp **Troy asks if it's the student who looks like Vince Vaughn but smells like fish. **Abed asks if it's the guy who looks like Anderson Cooper but with a soul patch and ponytail. **Troy asks if it's the black Michael Chiklis. **Pierce says it's White George Foreman. **Jeff calls Abed "Brown Jamie Lee Curtis". *'TV Guide': The Transformers cartoon is mentioned along with the characters Blue Streak and Optimus Prime. *'IMDB': "Star Wars" is mentioned by Quendra when she tries to pander for votes. *'Product placement': Tropical Skittles is all the study group could scrounge up for food at their impromptu mixer. * Name that tune: Running Though Raining - Ludwig Göransson Meta references *'Use your allusion': **Jeff guesses Annie's latest crush is someone he calls "Jean Claude Van Overbite" alluding to the action star Jean-Claude Van Damme. **Troy says that he "checked all of Pierce's wardrobes for portals to magical worlds". In The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, the main characters travel to the land of Narnia through a large wardrobe. **Rich's kettlecorn spoon in the end tag is carved from an oak tree in his back yard that was hit by lightning. This is from the movie The Natural where Roy Hobbs makes the tree into a "magical" baseball bat. *'Résumé: '''Andre (Played by Malcolm Jamal-Warner) says his father gave him the sweater he is wearing, which is a reference to ''The Cosby Show and the sweaters that the character Cliff Huxtable wore. Gallery Asian Population Studies.png 2X12 promo pic 2.jpg 2X12 promo pic 3.jpg 2X12 promo pic 4.jpg 2x12 promo pic 5.jpg 2X12 promo pic 6.jpg 2X12 promo pic 7.jpg Quotes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Community Episodes